


My Storm 2.0

by soulisbitchin



Series: My Storm[CedricxReader] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Happy, Hate, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulisbitchin/pseuds/soulisbitchin
Summary: This is the continuation of my storm from after the goblet of fire, the order of pheonix.x— 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚁𝚃 𝙾𝙵 𝚈𝙴𝙰𝚁 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟻-𝟿𝟼 —❝ʏᴇꜱ, ᴡᴇ ᴄʀᴏꜱꜱᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ꜱᴛᴀɢᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ʜᴀʀᴅᴇʀ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʜᴇʀᴇ.❞❝ʜᴍ-ᴍ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ— 𝚈𝙴𝙰𝚁 𝚂𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽 𝙰𝚃 𝙷𝙾𝙶𝚆𝙰𝚁𝚃𝚂 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙲𝙴𝙳𝚁𝙸𝙲 —
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & You, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cedric/Reader, Cedric/You, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: My Storm[CedricxReader] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196486





	1. Birthday

"Good morning love, Happy birthday!" Cedric's sweet voice said near my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, his smell, I lift my hand and ruffle his hair.

"Good morning, babe!" I say getting up and hugging him.

"C'mon get dressed, I'll bring breakfast." Cedric said kissing my forehead.

I sigh and think about summer. Summer was so far so great, everything was prefect and I was living the summer of my life. Cedric and I had decided to spent summer together with his dad. But he was mostly at the ministry. So we had the full house to ourselves, and let me tell you we had fun 

Lots of it.

We went on lots of dates, in diagonals alley a few picnics and some muggle carnivals, and we will discover more.

But this summer, I had a lot of nightmares ,Cedric too it was the same one, Krum getting killed, I somehow felt responsible of the whole act, only if I hadn't pushed Cedric out of the way, maybe Krum wouldn't be dead, but if I hadn't Cedric would be dead and I don't think I could handle the aftermath. maybe if I had been chosen instead of Cedric life would be better. 

I sigh and change into a purple jumper Cedric had gotten me, on our last date, and it was very cute.

The date and Cedric.

Our relationship-its very strong, and its getting more strong, Ced has become a very important person to me, during my nightmares he's the one who helped me, and somehow that gesture made me fall in love with him again.

Interrupting my thoughts Cedric gave inside our room holding a tray. And yes our room, His dad was against it, saying and I quote, "I don't want to be a grandad so soon so no funny business."

And if your wondering no we hadn't gone that far, yet.

I plan on doing it when the time is right-which maybe be soon-and I feel confident enough.

"Hey love, breakfast is served." he said sitting on the edge of the bed and I finally got a nice look at him. he was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue pair of denim jeans that were hanging dangerously low on his waist, his hair was gelled back and he looked Hella hot.

The tray had bacon, egg and a French toast with some hot pipping tea, "mm-mm this look delicious."

I moan as I take a bit of the bacon, god I love bacon, I look at Cedric and he had a happy smile, "I hope you like this."

I smile and say, "I love it," I give him a kiss and wonder if he has eaten yet.

"hey did you eat?" I ask, He shook his head. I took some bacon and plopped it in his mouth. 

We continue eating our food with some random talk, then we brush our teeth and take a shower, Separately, of course.

We watch a muggle movie on their tv, and after 2 hours for this show, the vampire dairies. Cedric takes me outside the house and to a portkey.

"Port key? Are we going somewhere?" I ask and he nods as we grab on the port key.

As soon as the port-key moves we starts spinning along the world and land on the ground with a thud, but Cedric was walking in the air like last time. 

I seriously need to learn how to do it.

Cedrick pulls me up and I look around, we are in Norway in the northern light's. I squeal and hug him.

"So for your gift. . ." Cedric starts, "So for my gift?" I continue his sentence. He grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him and wraps a blindfold.

"hey what are you doing?" I ask as I try to pull out the blindfold but Cedric stops me.

"We are going to your surprise, and your gift" He says leaning towards my ear, his hot breath fanned on my neck.

" oh-Okay" I stutter.

Cedric once again leans near my ear, "Do I make you nervous? Love?" he asks , his hot breath once again felt on my neck. He suddenly takes my earlobe in his mouth and starts nibbling on it.

Out of instincts, I moan and turn towards him, "Oh-What are you-doing, bab-e" I said stuttering once again.

I could practically feel his smirk as he leads me somewhere. after a short walk, we come come to an halt.

"Can I remove it now?" i say excited.

"Not yet." Cedric says.

I hear a few shuffling and shifting of things, and Cedric finally takes out my blindfold.

We were at a lake, and there was a cabin, a wood one it gave off some cozy vibes, there was fire and food was kept on a table with two love seats. The view was incredible. This place gave also had a smell of hot chocolate, that sounded delicious.

I lunged on Cedrick wrapping my arms around him and kissed him hard, "Thank you, Ced I love you!" 

"I love you too," He says bring his head in my neck.

We stay in this position for a few minutes and pull apart and Cedric drags me to the chair and we sit down, I on his lap cuddling to him as we sipped on some hot coco.

After finishing our hot coco we get up to have some dinner, we had some Indian and Chinese food which was delicious.

For the appetizer we had some dumplings, some baby corn chili, and a dosa. As for the main course we had some chicken malsa, chicken tikka and some fried rice and desert we had some marshmallows on a stick.

After the food we went near the lake and spread out a bedsheet and lay there looking at the stars.

"hey Ced, what would we name our first child" I ask him smiling to myself.

"I don't know, maybe Cosmo. .. Just like. ." he says slowly, his eyes penetratingly looking in mine.

"Like the star?" I continue as I move further towards him.

"yeah."

After a long pause Cedric says, "I love you (y/n)."

I smile and say, "I love you too."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	2. 12 Grimmauld place

"Hermione, Ron" (Y/N) and Cedric greeted simultaneously.

"Hey!" Hermione hugged (Y/N), and smiled at Cedric.

"Where's harry? I heard what happened." (Y/N asked Hermione as she sat down on the bed.

"He's being brought here my Lupin and professor Moddy." Hermione answered her.

"Moddy?" Cedric questioned her.

"yeah they are a part of the order." Hermione said nodding her head.

"Order?" Both (Y/N) and Cedric asked together confused.

Hermione sighed, "It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know Who."

(Y/N) nodded.

The door then swung open and harry came in, Hermione lunged on him and hugged him, " Are you all right? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack."

"You must tell us everything." (Y/N) added.

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you." Hermione said pulling away.

"It's completely unfair." she added.

"Yeah." Cedric said, making his appearance present.

"There's a lot of that going round at the moment." Ron said eating a piece of chocolate.

"So, what is this place?" Harry asked.

"It's headquarters." Ron started but Cedric cut him off, " Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." harry said sarcastically.

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did." Ron said quietly.

"Only..." Hermione said quietly.

"Only what?" harry raised his eyebrows.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione said quickly.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry said confused, then continuing, " But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return......the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

"Harry." Fred said as he and George apparated into the room.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones." George said.

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out." Fred said smiling.

"If you're all done shouting..." George started, and Fred continued, " Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?"

They took out something what looked like an ear and tied it with a rope, the other side of the rope had a cup-speaker and exited the room, everyone else following. They dropped the ear down and held the cup for everyone to hear.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry... ...we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back." Sirius voice echoed through the cup.

"He's not a child, Molly." Sirius added.

"But he's not an adult either." Mrs Weasley said.

"He's not James, Sirius." She added.

"Well, he's not your son." Sirius said getting frustrated.

"He's as good as." Mrs. Weasley half-yelled, "Who else has he got?"

Ginny came out of her room and joined them, "Hey, Ginny." (Y/N) said and the others looked at her.

"He's got me." Sirius said.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather." 

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus." Sirius scoffed.

"Snape's part of the Order?" harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Git." He muttered.

"...about your supposed reformation." 

"I know better." Snape said.

"So why don't you tell him?"

Out of nowhere crookshrank lunged on the ear biting on it.

"Get off it." (Y/N) whispered.

"Quick." Cedric whispered harshly.

"Get it up." Ron said to Hermione.

"Crook shanks." Hermione said trying to get her cat to stop eating the ear, "Stop it."

"Get off, you bloody cat." Ron bellowed.

"Cruikshank's. Leave it alone." (Y/N) said.'

"Get it up." Ron hissed, but the cat already eat the whole thing.

"Hermione, I hate your cat." Ron whined.

"Bad Crook shanks." Hermione scolded sighing.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen." Mrs Weasley said smiling.

(Y/N), Cedric, and the twins apparated down to the kitchen.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic now... ...does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything." She scolded.

(Y/N) stifled as laugh as she leaned on the doorframe. 

"Hi, Mum." Ginny said making her way inside.

(Y/N) went inside and sat beside Nymphadora, and Ron. After a while everyone came in and dinner was served.

"It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." lupin said.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me? Show him. He'll find out soon enough. He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including  
his influence at the Daily Prophet... ...to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned.  
Why? he thinks that this is all a lie. . .a made-up lie. . .between the three off you." Lupin said pointing a finger towards (Y/N), Cedric and harry.

"He thinks Dumbledore's after his job." Moddy said.

"No one in their right mind could believe that..." (Y/N) muttered.

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry." Lupin said.

"The last time Voldemort gained power......he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything......to avoid facing that terrifying truth." Moody said taking bite of the food that Mrs. Weasley made.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe... ...Voldemort may be after something." Sirius said rubbing his right eye.

"Sirius." moody hissed.

But Sirius ignored him and continued, "Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" (Y/N) asked.

"No. That's enough. They are just kids. You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order." Molly stand standing up.

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight." harry said as (Y/N) and Cedric nodded. Sirius Winked at them.

After dinner last night, (Y/N) went to the shared bedroom with Hermione and Ginny. the next mooring came by fast without any nightmare's much to (Y/N)'s relief. (Y/N), Cedric and the twins apparated to kings cross station with the members of the order while the others used Mr Weasley's car. They all took they trolley's and started walking towards platform 9 and 10.

"Padfoot. Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation." Moody hissed lowly to the dog walking by them. Padfoot motioned harry to come to an empty compartment.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ! I MEAN IT!
> 
> So guys, Firstly I hoped you like this chapter, So as you know I am on vacation right now, yesterday I boarded My plane, and the flight was long bro, like 8 hours long. and Today I stayed at a hotel so I could edit and write this chapter. And I can or will post since I have another fight and this fight will have a Wi-Fi so great.
> 
> But the problem is after that, and I will try and post, but I want to enjoy since I am on my dream trip to boa bora, I want to enjoy but I promise to post at least once a week.
> 
> Well Vote, 
> 
> follow,
> 
> share, 
> 
> comment.
> 
> And Also follow me to know a heads' start on this story, on the announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys if you feel this chapter is rushed, because it is, lmao. I have to go on vacation tomorrow, and I haven't packed yet, And I thought about posting tomorrow and then realized that I am not taking my laptop with me and it's going to be hard editing a chapter on my phone on a plane ride. So the joke's on me.
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Share,
> 
> follow,
> 
> Comment!


End file.
